


Unimagined Love

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: Dead and alive is an odd combination except that's what you are; more commonly known as a Grim Reaper. Gotham City has a lot of Reaper's but you're the only one stupid enough to get caught.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Batman/You, Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Unimagined Love

To say that things weren’t going well for you was an understatement, to sum up your week you had your boss giving out stacks upon stacks of paperwork and you had to reap the souls of both you and your best friend's rounds. Reaping was hard enough with your own list but to have to do another set was near impossible to accomplish. And it really is impossible. Which brings us to now, here you are in a random ally way in the dodgy Gotham City banging your head against a wall rather, hard I may add, just because you unwillingly let one pathetic mewling mortal slip away from his awaiting death! For this act of stupidity your boss would likely have your head and you're happen to be too fond of it to let it go. You feared the worse, and that worse happened to be the banishment of your Death Scythe. You had no clue how you were going to fix this mistake but it had to happen fast. Especially if you wanted to keep all that you held dear, including your job. This situation has a timer on it, a human can only live 48 hours after their death day, otherwise... well, you didn't really want to think about that.

In the distance you heard faint voices of what sounded very much like two people having a very in-depth conversation. ‘Great’ you thought, rolling your dark green eyes as you pushed yourself off from the dark bricked wall. You huffed out a laugh as you noticed the dent in the brick. With an index finger you pushed your glasses further up the bridge of your nose and listened intently into the foreign conversation. Your eyes widened as you heard the mention of the burning building. The building in which you were collecting the souls from.

“Shit” you muttered, stepping away from the wall entirely you lifted the hood of your cloak up and over your soft locks, the hood resting just above your cautious emerald eyes. Just as you were about to slip away into the safety of the darkness a large hand caught the back of your hood and held you up, letting your feet dangle in the air, just above the uneven tarmac. You tilted your head up and caught glimpse of the Dark Knight of Gotham, the big brooding bat. Your father had told you very little about him. Constantly advising for you to keep as far away as possible, you knew better than to pry. Next to the infamous Batman was his trusted side kick, Robin. The third one... maybe, he stood tall from a distance but as he moved closer to stand next to his mentor he was easily dwarfed by him. 

With curiosity you asked how they had found you ever so swiftly, they stood silent, eyeing you from head to toe. 'Ah' you thought with revelation, you were covered in blood and not only that but the metallic smell would be prominent to those unfamiliar with the smell.

"To Arkham with you" the Batman spoke deeply, sexily. 

"What?" you exclaimed, trying to wriggle free from the Batman's hold. Just as you were about to wriggle free a needle was stabbed into your struggling neck, rendering you motionless.

* * *

You groaned in discomfort as the drugs started to wear off. Your body twitched as the car you were strapped to stopped and powered down. Opening your eyes you cursed, not only was Batman far too close to your face but he reeked too.

"Fuck, you smell really bad" you moaned out, trying to pull away from the Batman's muscular body. The Batman stayed silent and continued to carry you out of the car and into the dreaded Arkham Asylum.

Arkham Asylum was to say the least not the nicest place in the world. The walls were moulding, the pipes had leaks, the shower room was just damn right disgusting and the entire building itself was old and crumbling. The only thing good a was the security and for the mad men locked inside, that was not a very good thing.

Batman had you by the neck as he walked you passed all the occupied cells, you held your head until you passed a very particular cell. You lowered your head and tilted away, unable to look at the man caged inside the old damp cell. Only a soft mutter was barely heard it, it sounded like a 'sorry'.

As Batman found an unoccupied cell you were thrown in, barren of your previous warm attire.

The cell was cold and without your uniform the chill lingered on your naked arms, though, you thought, the chill could have been from Mr. Freeze who you passed not long ago. You could feel the sharp glares from the guards as you threw yourself on the lacklustre of a bed. The psychotic laugher and shouts from the other inmates ricocheted of the walls like bullets across the area of the Asylum.

The cell across from yours held Poison Ivy. She sat in her cell, legs crossed with a plant by her side, stroking the delicate green leaves of the unnaturally red rose which seemed to sway to the sound of Ivy's soft humming of a lullaby. Glancing at her you could see through heavy lidded eyes that her forest green eyes were trained directly on you.

"What's your name?"

You jumped slightly, surprised that Ivy chose to speak to you.

You regained your posture and spoke, "Y/N" you replied and Ivy raised a perfect ginger brow, "Crane. Y/N Crane" you spoke far more timidly that you had first done so.

Ivy barked out a laugh "Crane? As in Scarecrow's daughter?" she continued to laugh which caught the attention of one too many eyes and ears. As Ivy laughed another inmate, Harley Quinn piped in.

"I thought she died years ago?" This made Ivy stop laughing.

"If she's dead then who are you?" the asylum went quiet, everyone waiting for the juicy new gossip.

"I am dead" the two woman were confused.

"You can't be dead" Ivy said.

"I can be. I died at seventeen due to the Jokers high dosage of laughing gas" no one was laughing anymore.

The Asylum grew quite, not even the guards dared utter another word. The cogs in everybody's heads were turning. You weren't wrong. Cranes daughter did die at the hands of the joker. Three years ago the Joker decided to storm Scarecrows base on the lower east side by the docks, he cackled as he alway did and threw in his new untested chemical and plant based gas, a gas that Ivy unknowingly helped develop. Cranes daughter died due to asphyxiation. She died alone. Her father at the other side of Gotham. It wasn't until the next morning he found her. Motionless, a cold heap on the concrete floor. Three years and still no one spoke of it, not even the Joker who still boasts to this day about his successful murder of the second Robin.

Down the corridor from your cell sat Jonathan Crane, his head held low in his hands muttering to himself, 'no one was supposed to know' 'no one' 'stupid girl'.


End file.
